Yin and Yang
by itachikage
Summary: Lily's secret has a dramatic impact on her children's lives.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own blood+ or harry potter. Reveiw if you like.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the door of the hogsheads bar Christmas Eve, and smiled to his brother, "Aberforth, might I ask which room Ms. Trelawney is in?"

"I put her in from two." he says, not looking up from his cleaning rag, "Up the stairs, first door on the right."

"Thank you. Please ensure that no one disturbs us." Dumbledore says as he takes a bottle of lead from the shelf behind the counter. Aberforth nods and continues cleaning the mugs with his filthy rag.

Dumbledore knocks on the door marked two and it is opened by a rather intoxicated looking woman. "Headmaster! I must thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to give me a chance to teach at your prestigious school."

"Ms. Trelawney, I am sorry to say that I believe that you may need to seek your path elsewhere. At this time, there is no divination post, and I have not seen a need to create one. It isn't a very commonly requested career path." Dumbledore says sadly.

"I thought that you might say that, however, I have foreseen a time when the divination post would have a drastic influence on the future of our world!" she says dramatically, "Surely one as learned as you would see the importance of not going against destiny?"

"I am sorry to say, in all my years I have never seen anything to support your claim." he sighs.

"Yet that is my point!" she smiles, "That someone of your power would appear for the side of good during a period where we are faced with not one, but two dark lords, is nothing short of destiny itself!"

"If that were the case, Voldemort would not be the threat that he is today." he shrugs.

Trelawney gasps and shivers at his name and Dumbledore rises to his feet, "I am sorry, but Hogwarts is not where you are looking for. I wish you all the best in your continued search. Please feel free to stay here for as long as you like, the bill will be paid in full. Consider it my apology for being unable to help." he says sadly as the woman bursts into tears.

As he reaches for the door, the sobbing sounds behind him cease, and her voice turns deep, "The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approach."

He turns back and is astonished by the appearance of the woman he'd just rejected. Her eyes were wide, and inside they were blank, as if looking far away from him. She seemed in a trance, voice still rough, she continues,

"Born to those who thrice defied him,

born as the seventh month dies.

And the dark lord shall mark them as his equal,

but they shall have power the dark lord knows not.

And either must die at the hands of the other,

for neither can live while the other survives.

The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall be born as the seventh month dies..."

Her eyes close and she begins sobbing again, "Please! Please reconsider!" she cries.

He stands in awe as he casts a quick legilimency probe and discovers that she had no memories of her worlds, 'A true prophecy... And about Voldemort as well. So long as he does not learn of this, we may yet see the end of him. But for now, I cannot risk letting her roam unguarded.'

"You have impressed me." he smiles, "I expect you at the school tomorrow morning."

She gasps, and begins sobbing again, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He smiles and walks out of the room. Casting the most powerful security charm he knew, he quickly walked back down the stairs, "Thank you for your help, Abe. It was quite the interesting interview."

"Someone else thought so too." he grunts, "That Snape boy that graduated a few years back, he was eavesdropping until about a minute ago."

Dumbledore froze up. 'He's a death eater!' Regaining his composure he quickly asks, "Where is he now?"

"I throw him out. Probably apparated away by now." Aberforth shrugs.

Dumbledore sighs, "What's done is done. Tomorrow morning, please keep Ms. Trelawney here until I arrive to escort her."

"You got it." he shrugs as Dumbledore steps out into the street.

_

"Repeat it again, Severus." Voldemort asks calmly.

"Yes, my lord. 'The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approach. Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'" Snape repeats, bowing before his master, "That is all I heard before being thrown out by the barkeeper."

"Surely you could have defeated a simple barkeeper!" Bellatrix laughs, along with several of the other death eaters.

"Certainly." Snape sneered, "But it would have alerted Dumbledore. I felt the best course of action was to leave and report back, lest I be captured and my memory of this prophecy erased."

"I do not disagree." Voldemort smirks, "You have done well, Severus. Have you any possible idea of who this prophecy could refer?"

"My lord, I believe that Alice Longbottom is expecting a child at the end of July." he bows.

"Indeed. They have escaped my grasp three times in the past." Voldemort nods.

"My lord..." a short man mutters, "I believe that the potters are expecting a child as well..."

Snape felt the blood drain from his face as he heard this. Voldemort smiles, "Excellent work, Wormtail. They have been a thorn in my side for quite some time. Yet the prophecy speaks of more than one..."

"Perhaps they will stand together?" Rosier suggests, "Their parents have done this often, and if they inherited a modicum of the power of their parents, it could prove dangerous."

"Bella, my dear, I have a new mission for you." Voldemort smiles.

"Anything, my lord!" she bows deeply.

"You will follow the Longbottoms. Gather what information you can." he smirks, "When the time is right, I will visit them myself."

"As you command." she smiles, "Then I take my leave."

"Rosier, you and Evans are to investigate the Potters." Voldemort continues. Both men bow and walk from the room, "Wormtail, continue as our spy. Rockwood, return to the ministry and see it you can get the exact wording of the prophecy."

"What of me, my lord?" Snape asks worriedly, mental shields shaking from his nerves.

"Severus, I am entrusting you with an extremely important task. Infiltrate Hogwarts and keep tabs on that old fool." Voldemort says, "I do not care what lies you tell him, so long as you do not reveal any of our secret plans."

"I understand." Snape bows, "May I reveal that I told you the prophecy?"

"What are you planning?" he glares.

"I shall spin a tale of remorse. I informed you of the prophecy, and you seek to kill Lily potter, who I admit I was once attracted to. Dumbledore is famous for believing the best of others. Such a tale of love will assure me his trust, at least in part." Snape smiles coolly, still fighting to keep his shield up.

"Very well." He smiles, "Do as you wish."

"Yes, my lord." he bows, "I shall begin immediately." Snape rises and leaves the room. As soon as he passes the wards, he apparates to the gate of Hogwarts.

_

Dumbledore walks along the hilly grounds of the school when someone apparates behind him at the gate. He quickly disarms the man and grabs the wand from the air. "Please stop!" he shouts, kneeling on the ground.

Dumbledore recognizes him as the man who was eavesdropping earlier, "Ah, Severus. I assume that you informed Voldemort of the prophecy? How much did you tell him?"

"Everything I heard." Snape says, "Everything up to the child being born in July."

"I assume that Voldemort wants you to assassinate me?" Dumbledore shrugs.

"No, he ordered me to follow you." Snape mutters, "But I'd have come here if he didn't!"

"What business do you have with me?" Dumbledore smiles.

"The Dark Lord believed that the prophecy refers to the children of Alice Longbottom, and Lily potter." Snape sighs, "Please, you have to protect them!"

"Them?" he glares, "Don't you mean Lily?"

"She is the reason that I ask." he admits.

"And what will I get in return?"

"Anything. My loyalty. My life. Whatever you wish." Snape says humbly.

"Very well." Dumbledore smiles, "Inform Voldemort that you have succeed in getting close, and that I've given you the vacant post of potions master. As I recall, you were quite proficient at the subject. I will see to the protections of the potters and the Longbottoms."

"It may be a couple of days before the dark lord will allow me to leave his side again." Snape warns, "My shields will protect my true loyalty, but I can't afford to divulge too many secret operations, or else he will learn of my true loyalties. "

"I understand." Dumbledore smiles, "I wonder if Lily will ever realize that you still feel this way about her."

"Don't tell her." Snape begs, "I ruined things with her once before. I don't want to do it again."

"As you wish." Dumbledore sighs, handing him back his wand, "Send me a letter asking for the jobs after you convince him to let you. I trust you can handle that?"

"Naturally." Snape sneers as he walks back to the gate and disapprates. Dumbledore follows after him and apparates to Godric's hollow.

He sadly walked through the street, paying a quick visit to his mother and sister's grave. On the hill a quarter of a mile from the cemetery, he knocks on the door to his old house. James opens the door with his wand raised, "Albus. What happened?"

"James, I fear that Voldemort may be seeking you and Lily." he says, "I received the report from a spy in the death eaters. May I come in?"

James nods and Dumbledore follows him into the sitting room. Lily was sitting in one of the armchairs and sipping tea. She smiles at the headmaster, "It's good to see you, Professor."

"Alas, I wish it were on better circumstances. Earlier tonight, a prophecy was made regarding a child that had the potential to destroy Voldemort." Dumbledore sighs, "the children will be born at the end of July, to parents that fought and escaped from Voldemort three times,"

"He thinks it's us?" James asks worriedly.

"He doesn't know whether it is you, or the Longbottoms." Dumbledore nods, "That said, I believe that it would be best to use the Fidelius Charm."

"I can cast it." Lily nods, "But who should I use for the secret keeper?"

"Perhaps one of you?" Dumbledore suggests.

"If we are going into hiding, it wouldn't be a good idea to leave if we need to tell someone the secret, and letters could be intercepted." lily shakes her head.

"I would be honored to act as your secret keeper." Dumbledore smiles.

"How about Sirius?" James suggests, "I've known him for years. He'd never betray us."

Dumbledore thinks hard on this for a moment, 'Black is number two on my list for Voldemort's spy...' he shakes his head, "Are you sure?"

"I trust Sirius." James says, and Lily nods in agreement.

'At least if anything happens I will know who the spy is.' Dumbledore sighs, "Very well. Then I will leave it to you, lily. Would you allow me to place some protective charms? Just until the charm is cast?"

"Of course." Lily smiles, "When is the next meeting?"

"For the foreseeable future, I would prefer that you not attend any meetings." he smiles, "The less time you spend in the open, the better,"

Lily sighs, but nods. "Anything else, professor?" she asks.

"Not at the moment. Have Sirius tell me the secret after the charm is cast." Dumbledore smiles, "Now, I need to inform Frank and Alice."

"Good night, Headmaster." James smiles, walking him to the back door.

_

Seven months later, Dumbledore received a note from James. He'd gone into hiding the first week of January with Lily.

Dear Albus,  
I just thought that you'd want to know that Lily gave birth to twins, last night, a boy and a girl. We decided to name the boy Harry, after my grandfather, and the girl Priscilla after Lily's mother. We'd love it for you to pay us a visit.

Hope you're well  
James

"Twins?" Dumbledore murmured, "Could that be what the prophet was speaking of? Not together with Longbottom, but the twins are the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord..." he mused aloud.

"Has something happened?" Severus asked as he walked into the room.

"Lily gave birth to twins last night." he smiled, though Snape wasn't as happy.

"Then they are the ones spoken of in the prophecy?" Snape asks eyes full of worry.

"Most likely." Dumbledore sighs, "It would be best if you reported this to Voldemort."

"What!" he shouts.

"Voldemort believes you so well informed. This will come out eventually, so it's better that he believes you are fulfilling your role as his spy." Dumbledore says calmly, "They have been well protected for over six months."

"Are you sure that they will be safe?" Snape asks.

"So long as Black is not the spy." Dumbledore smiles, "Even Voldemort can't pierce a Fidelius charm without the secret keeper."

"Very well." Snape sighs, "Then I will inform him."

"Thank you." Dumbledore smiles, "I believe that I will visit them later tonight. Would you like me to pass along a message?"

Snape scowls and slams the door shut behind him. "I'll take that as a no." Dumbledore smiles.

"How are they?" James smiles as he sits next to his wife's bed.

"Still asleep." Lily chuckles, "Harry looks just like you." she says as she strokes the black haired baby's hair.

"Priscilla is your spitting image." James laughs, "Except the eyes. She's got those beautiful red eyes."

Lily smiles, "Harry has my eyes."

"You'll live a long time with them, won't you?" James smiles.

"My offer is still open, James." she says, holding her husband's hand, "You could live with us."

"Unfortunately not." he sighs, "Your blood lost its potency when you became pregnant. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't become your Chevalier."

"Don't forget that I lost my protection with that blood." Lily smiles, "I'm just glad that our children would be safe even if Voldemort found us."

"We've got nothing to worry about." James laughs, "Peter will never betray us. Voldemort can just look forever, and we'll be able to raise the children in peace."

"You're right." she chuckles, "Did you tell Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, I sent him an owl." James sighs, and the children start crying, "Looks like they're hungry."

"I just fed them an hour ago." lily laughs, "I'll go get some blood."

"No need." James shrugs, taking a knife and slicing his finger, "Eat up." both children drink the blood gluttonously, and within moments, the wound was dry and both babies were sleepily yawning, "All they do is eat and sleep." James laughs as he heals the cut on his finger.

"That's normal. Before long, they won't need to drink much unless they use their power." Lily smiles as she places each child under the blanket.

"That's good." James sighs, "I think I'm going to sleep for the first time in three days."

"Sleep well." she smiles, "Do you want me to wake you if the headmaster stops by?"

"Only if there is news." he yawns.

"Good night, James." she waves as he walks across the hall. She places a few charms around the bed and goes downstairs to the sitting room. "I wonder if I'll really live as long as he thinks." she sighs.

Even in her weakened state, the drowsiness was too much. She'd fall into a deep sleep before long, and James might not be there when she wakes up. That more than anything scared her.

_

"What news, Severus?" Voldemort asked calmly as the potions master walks into the room.

"My lord, Dumbledore has just informed me that the Potters had twins." Snape bows.

"Twins?" he asks, eyes narrowed, "Perhaps the children in the prophecy were only the potter?"

"That was my assumption as well." he states, "Given the severe nature of this news, I told Dumbledore that I was ill and took the morning off."

"Excellent work, Severus." he smiles, "Return to Hogwarts and continue your surveillance of the old man. Anything major should be reported at once. Otherwise, keep silent until I contact you."

"Yes my lord." Snape bows.

"Has Dumbledore informed you who his source is within the death eaters?" Voldemort asks as his snake wrapped itself around his arm.

"No, my lord. While he trusts me, he is weary. He doesn't dare give me information about the Order. Luckily he gives me enough cookie crumbs to piece together parts of their plans."

"You truly are a most valuable servant, Severus." Voldemort grins, "Return to your duties."

Snape rises and walks from the room. 'That should satisfy the old man. Now I can try and discover if Pettigrew is the only traitor.' he smirks as he quietly walks through the mansion.

_

Lily starts at the knock on the door. The rational part of her knew it was likely a friend, but her chiropteran instincts were on high alert. "Who is it?" she calls through the door.

"It is I." a voice called back happily. She threw open the door and embraced the old man.

"I'm glad that you could come." she smiles, "It's been lonely since the death eaters started picking up the pace of their attacks. The only one we've been able to talk to is Bathilda."

"On the up side, you'll never run out of stories." he smiles, "How are the children?"

"Quite well. They're both asleep." she says, motioning him Ito the house, "I'm sorry that James isn't up. He's been awake for the last couple days helping with the birth."

"To be expected." he nods, "But it all worked out in the end. May I see them?"

Lily nods and leads them up the stairs. "Be quiet. I don't want to wake them." she whispers before opening the door.

The two creep silently into the room, and Dumbledore smiles brightly at the two happily sleeping forms. Lily leads him out of the room and he whispers, "They're beautiful. And so very like their parents."

"I know." she smiles, "I'm glad that they can be safe, even of the world is being destroyed all around them."

"In time, they could be the key to saving it." Dumbledore chuckles, "I can't help but look forward to the day when those two step foot into Hogwarts."

"That day is a ways away." she smirks, "I have a lot more mothering to do before I let them go to school."

Dumbledore laughs, "I'd expect nothing less! I am quite sorry to leave so soon, but I have far too much paperwork at the school."

"Take care, headmaster." lily smiles, "Be safe."

"And you as well." he chuckles, "Give Bathilda my best."

She laughs as she sits down in her chair, and pulls of a stack of parchment. "At the very least, I need to make sure that they hear it from me, even if I can't help them. And it never hurts to have it as a precaution." she sighs as she starts writing.

_

Three months later, Pettigrew's information was getting weaker, and the order began to suspect him. He calls a meeting of all death eaters without an active assignment. "The time has come." he announces, "Wormtail, the secret."

"Yes, my lord." he squawks, "The potter residence is located in Dumbledore cottage in Godric's hollow!" the death eaters cheered as their lord laughed.

"Tonight, the potters will die!" he cries.

He apparates to the village under cover of night, and I moderately surprised to see children dressed in awful costumes, begging for candy from laughing adult. He walks quickly through the crowd, eyes situated at the house on the hill that had never been there during his previous searches.

"Nice costume mister!" a sheet wearing muggle boy chucked. His wand moved instinctively for his wand. It would take no time at all to snuff out the boy's life. Yet, it would be pointless. He stowed his wand and continue towards the hill. At the foot of the hill, he passed the ward line, smirking.

James and lily were laughing as the twins raced each other across the room when something crosses the ward line. James looks out the window and shouts, "Lily, take the children and run!" he snatches up is wand and runs of the door, firing spells of every possible kind. Lily grabbed both children and ran toward the back door when a new ward formed, blocking the back exit. Her only chance was to go up.

Her heightened senses were on high alert as she ran up the stairs, clutching her children who cried desperately, and to her horror she heard something hit the ground, followed by a high laugh. She chokes back tears as she ran up the stairs and locks herself in the children's room.

She places both of them in the cribs, casting every defensive spell imaginable, and waited as the sound of footsteps moved ever closer. 'This is bad.' she thought, 'this close to the sleep, I don't have the strength, speed, or endurance for a drawn out fight. Only one chance left then.' she sighs as the door opens and throws down her wand.

"You can kill me, but don't kill them." she says defiantly.

"Stand aside, silly woman, and perhaps I'll let you live." he laughs, and waits for her to step away, but she stands in his path.

"I don't care what happens to me, but I'll protect my children to the end!" she shouts, and for the briefest scone, her green eyes turn blue.

Thoroughly unfazed, Voldemort points his wand towards the stubborn woman, "Avada Kedavra!"

As the green light flew towards her, she smiles, 'The last thing I can do is to make sure that both of to live.' she thinks as the green blast hit her. She crumples to the ground lifelessly.

Voldemort steps over the body, stooping to pick up her wand, then walked to the twins who stared up at him. Pointing both wands at the babies, he exclaims, "And with this, my immortality is assured! Avada Kedavra!"

The two wands emit identical beams of green light, and both strike them. Harry takes the shot to the forehead, carving a lightning bolt scar into his forehead. Priscilla is hit in the chest, and a star forms on her stomach. Both spells rebound on Voldemort, ripping his body to shreds as he screams. The rebound set the house ablaze, trapping the crying children in the inferno.

"Dumbledore!" Snape shouts, barging into the office.

"What happened?" he asks sharply.

"I just received word from Malfoy that The Dark Lord is moving against the potters tonight!" Snape shouts.

"No!" Dumbledore gasps as he grabs his wand and begins removing the anti apprating charm from the castle. As soon as it disappears, Dumbledore grabs Snape's hand and turns, appearing moments later in front of a burning building. In front of them, James potter lay lifeless along the path.

"Lily can't be in there!" Snape gasps.

"Severus." Dumbledore says sadly, "The fact that you are able to see it prove that Lily is no longer of this world."

Snape yells and screams, pounding the ground beneath him. Dumbledore leaves him to grieve as he quickly freezes the flames and ruins through the building. Miraculously, he hears crying in the children's bedroom. He doubles his speed, practically flying up the steps and turns, wand drawn into the room. A black cloak is lying on the floor, right in front of a crib with two crying children. Beside them, lily potter lay just as her husband, with the oddest of smiles on her face.

He scooped both children and apparates back to the hospital wing, "Poppy! We have a crisis!" he shouts, banging on the matrons door. She opens almost at once

"What's going on?" she asks sternly, staring at the babies in his arm.

"James and Lily are dead." he says sadly, "But somehow these children survived, and by all appearances Voldemort did not."

Pompfrey gasps, reaching out for them and mutter furiously, "I'll take care of them. You go back. I'm sure you'll want to confirm this before anything else happens."

"Have Minerva tell the others, and I want to talk to Sirius Black!" Dumbledore shouts as he apparates back to the room. The flame freezing charm still held as the fire burned harmlessly.

He gently picks up Lily's body and carried it from the house. Apparently poppy had done as he instructed, as he was met by three quarters of the order of the phoenix before he even stepped out the door.

All of them began putting out the fires as Dumbledore investigated the scene of the final kill. The signature showed that Voldemort cast three killing curses. Two from his wand, and one from Lily's. Yet the children survived.

'Lily let him kill her.' he gasped, 'her life shields them from his spells. Then your sacrifice was not in vain...' he prays silently amid the flames.

He begins shifting through what remained for some sign of what they'd have wanted to do, and he found it. Sticking out of the crib where the children had been was a stack of parchment in Lily's neat hand writing. Attached to the top is a letter addressed to him. He opens it and it reads:

Albus,  
I hope that this letter is written in vain, but I write it for fear that I will not survive long enough to see my children grow. These children are far more than they appear to be, just as I was. Everything you'll need to know is written on the enclosed documents. Please help them grow and understand what they can do.

Lily

He quickly browses through the hand written notes she left, and he formed the safest plan for everyone. With a heavy heart, he stepped out of the burned out house and spoke to the assembled Order members.

"We have paid a heavy price today." he says solemnly, "James and Lily potter perished earlier this evening at the hands of Lord Voldemort." many of the audience burst into tears, "However, by a miracle that we cannot hope to explain, their son lives. Their son lives and Lord Voldemort has fallen. We are victorious!"

The crowd is speechless for a moment before everyone starts to cheer. Dumbledore smiles slightly before he apparates back to towards, taking with him only the notes as the aurors arrived on scene. "Alastor, I will handle the Potter's funeral arrangements, and I want it understood that this will not be a ministry spectacle." he warns before he leaves.

"You heard the man!" moody shouted at the aurors who arrived, "Investigate the scene, and find out what happened! Someone get me Sirius black!"

"How are they?" Dumbledore asks as he walks into the hospital wing.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this." she sighs, pointing towards the red crystals on the floor, "I was wiping the blood away from their wounds when the rag started crystallizing! And on top of that, they won't stop crying and I can't figure out why."

"They are hungry, of course." Dumbledore mutters as he cuts his finger, giving each of them some blood, "Poppy, this doesn't leave this room, understood?"

"I have to keep my healers oath." she swears, "What are they?"

"An ancient creature similar to vampires. Yet they don't have the same weakness. Their only weakness is the blood of another of their kin." Dumbledore explains.

"What will you do with them?" she asks.

"I have decided to separate them. Together they may accidentally kill each other. Harry Potter will go to his aunt, where her blood will keep Lily's sacrifice alive. He will be known throughout our world as the boy who lived." Dumbledore sighs.

"What of the girl?"

"I do not know. It would be too risky to put her with her aunt, yet she cannot afford to be unprotected." he says, "I will have to think on this."

And think he does. Dumbledore spends the entire night committing the entirety of the documents Lily wrote to memory and planning his next course of action.

The door opens the following night and Snape walks in eyes swollen from tears. "Severus, I would like to ask you a favor."

"What!?" he spits.

"I must ask you if you will protect Lily's daughter." Dumbledore asks calmly, convinced that he will accept.

"She doesn't need protection. The dark lord is gone. No one can harm her now." Snape glares.

"Voldemort will return, and his followers are still a very real danger." Dumbledore warns.

"Why me?" Snape asks, "Surely someone like Lupin or Longbottom would be a better choice."

"Because you love Lily." he smiles, "Because even now that she's died, you still love her. That love will keep the protection Lily gave her alive. Will you do this?"

Snape doesn't answer, eyes still flaring at the man who failed to protect his love. Dumbledore waits patiently until Snape give in, "Fine!"

"Thank you, Severus." he smiles, "Now both of them will be safe."

"Don't thank me yet." Snape glares, "If she takes after her father, I might accidentally kill her."

Dumbledore laughs, knowing that he would never kill Lily's daughter even if she took after James.

"I hope that their lives will not be too difficult." Dumbledore sighs, "They will spend the next ten years completely separated. How different will they be when they meet again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so it's been about two months, but here is chapter two! It skips ahead to about the beginning of the Sorcerer's Stone.

* * *

Yin and Yang chapter 2

"Potter!" Aunt Petunia screeched, "Let's go!" a moment later, he hears the front door slam.

Harry groaned awake, rubbing his forehead. It was time for his weekly trip to the hospital. He crawled out of the cupboard and walked out the door behind his aunt.

"About bloody time." Uncle Vernon mutters from behind the wheel as Harry opens the door, "Still don't see why WE have to put up with some freak with a blood disorder."

"Hush Vernon!" she whispers as Harry sits in the back. The car leaves the Dursley residence at number four privet drive and drove through the town in silence.

"Go in, and don't take too long or you're walking back." Petunia tells him after they pull into the hospital. Harry gets out of the car and walks into the lobby.

"Hello Harry." the receptionist smiles, "Dr. Pompfrey is waiting in room seven."

"Thank you." Harry says, following the hall to room seven. "Hello, Dr." he smiles at the elderly woman sitting in the room.

"Good Morning, Harry. How was your week?" she asks.

"Same as always." he shrugs.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little weak, and a bit of a headache but that's all." Harry sighs, "Not nearly as bad as last week."

"I'm glad. Shall we get to it?"

"Sure. I don't feel good enough to walk home again." Harry laughs.

Harry sits in the patient chair and Pompfrey set the IV in his arm with a blood transfusion. Harry lay down and wait like he always does and five minutes later the IV is removed, "You're ready to go." she smiles, "See you next week, Harry. On your birthday I think?"

"Yup." Harry laughs, "Unless the Dursleys ignore it like always."

"Well, give me a call if they do." she tells him, handing him a card.

"I will. Have a good week." Harry laughs, walking out of the room. Pompfrey sighs and apparates out of the hospital.

"How did it go, Poppy?" Dumbledore asks as the matron walks into his office.

"As we thought, last week was solely because he used his powers." she sighs, "He was normal this week. Not as strong as usual, but not completely immobile like last week."

"I see." he smiles, "I believe it is time to send him his letter."

"If you'd given it to me this morning, I'd have given it to him during the transfusion." she glares.

"We can't be seen showing favoritism. If he hasn't received his letter by your next session, then I will leave it to you."

"How about Priscilla?" she inquires.

"Much the same as Harry. She goes to St Mungo's every week for a pack of blood. Aside from a few incidents with the muggles around spinners end, she hasn't had the need to use her powers." Dumbledore sighs, "I never thought that Harry's cousin would push him that far."

"I've been telling you for years that those muggles are abusive. You're damn lucky that Harry didn't kill him last week." Pompfrey glares viciously.

"I never dreamed that it would turn violent." he sighs, "Perhaps I will be able to find someplace to put him next summer, but for now that is the safest place for him."

"At the very least they have no chance of killing him." she glares, "We'll bury those bastards long before we bury him."

"I pray it doesn't come to that." he shakes his head as he takes the letter to Fawkes, "Send this with one of the school owls, then I need you to take this scroll to Severus." He smiles at the phoenix as he attached the letters. The phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire and Dumbledore sank into his chair.

"Will you tell him the truth when he comes to school?" Pompfrey asks.

"I haven't decided." he shrugs, "On the one hand, his sister knows part of it, but I can't burden him with the full truth."

"The boy is stronger than you seem to think." she huffs, "Far more of his mother in him."

Dumbledore smiles, "That boy takes after his parents, and his sister isn't any different. So very like her father. I fear for the school if she befriends the Weasley twins."

"Perhaps you should reconsider hiring Remus for defense next year." she smirks, "Even if he was the most responsible of them, he was James' best friend, not counting Black. It could be disastrous."

"I still can't believe that Sirius would betray them like that." Dumbledore sighs, "And poor Peter paid the price."

"The little fool." she says sadly, "He could never have hoped to beat black! Why would he even try?"

"Greif can make us do stupid things." Dumbledore mutters, "I know from experience."

"And what does that mean?" she asks, but doesn't receive an answer. Dumbledore simply stares into space as he always does when he is lost in thought. After five minutes, she leaves the aged headmaster to his thoughts.

"Boy! Go get the mail!" Vernon shouts from across the room.

Ten years of being addressed like this left Harry little doubt who he was talking to. He set the stove to simmer and said, "Yes uncle Vernon." and walks quietly from the room.

In front of the door is a small stack of letters. One from the cable company, one from aunt marge, and one addressed to... Him? 'What in the world?' he thought as he walked back into the kitchen and handed uncle Vernon the other two letters. He turns the letter over and notes a strange crest on a wax seal keeping it shut. Just as he reaches for it, Aunt Petunia snatches it from his hand.

"Who do you think you are?" she spits, "Opening our mail!"

"It's mine!" he shouts, grabbing for it, but she quickly hands it to Vernon.

"Why on earth would someone write to you?" he smirks as he turns the letter over. His eyes widen as he reads the address.

Harry James Potter

The Cupboard under the stairs

Number four Privet Drive

Surrey, England

He turns it over again and the color drains from his face at the sight of the crest. He shoves Harry aside and throws the letter into the stove fire. Harry watches in disbelief as the first letter addressed to him burns on the small fire.

"It was clearly a mistake." Vernon mutters, "And it would be illegal to read someone else's mail."

"It wasn't someone else's, it was mine!" Harry shouts.

"It was a mistake and that is final!" Vernon shouts back, "Petunia, you'd best finish breakfast. He'd likely burn it."

'Bullshit' Harry thought, 'he just doesn't want me trying to grab the pieces of the letter that haven't burned yet.'

"I'm going back to my cupboard." Harry says coldly.

None of them made any attempt to stop him as he stomped from the room and slammed the door. He threw himself down on his 'bed', which he instantly regrets as he fails to remember the nail stick out of the floor, and screams in pain as the nail pierces his arm.

He curses as he rips the nail out of the floor and throws it into the wall. As he grabs his arm, he's surprised to find that there was almost no blood, and the wound was all but gone.

He'd always had quick healing, but this was completely unheard of. He lay back down and sighed, 'What could have been in that letter?' he asks himself as he closes his eyes. As he ponders the possibilities, he slowly drifts into sleep.

"Boy! Get out here!" Vernon yells, waking him up.

Harry mutters angrily as he opens the door. "In the living room!" Vernon says from the next room.

Harry walks in and stares at his uncle. "You've been growing a lot lately." Vernon mutters, "I imagine that cupboard is getting rather cramped. I'm giving you Dudley's second bedroom. Move your things."

"What brought this on?" Harry asks.

"Never mind." he says calmly, "Just move your things."

Harry stares coldly at the man, but he leaves. It takes only one trip to take everything from his cupboard up to the second bedroom at the top of the stairs. The bed was easily bigger than his entire cupboard, though it was covered in Dudley's broken junk.

Harry threw everything on the floor and laid down on the bed. His arm felt completely back to normal. Even for him, in the past it would have taken a couple of days before it was fully healed. What could have changed?

It was getting late, and even though he wasn't at all tired, he had nothing to do at night, so he closes his eyes and falls into an uneasy sleep.

Dumbledore sighs as the charms he'd attached to the letter activated. "Evidently they don't intend to tell Harry the truth." he pulls out another letter and begins creating copies, "If they will not give it to him, we'll simply make it impossible to stop him. But I will give them two more days. If they haven't given it to him by then, on Sunday I will drown them in letters."

Harry woke up in a strangely comfortable bed. Wait, a bed? He jumps up and looks around. Memories of last night came to the surface, but before he could care, Dudley shouted at the top of his lungs, "Dad! There are more of them! Those letters to Potter!"

Harry throws the door open and collided head on with uncle Vernon.

Vernon throws him back into the room and thunders down the stairs, "Dudley, give me those letters!" he says, raising his voice for the first time against his son.

"I want to read one!" Dudley whines. Harry hears the relatively common sound of a punch impacting flesh, but miraculously it wasn't to his flesh. Dudley started crying and Vernon sighs, "I'm sorry, Duddy, but this doesn't concern you."

Harry's makes it to the bottom of the stair just in time to see Vernon through the letters into the living room fireplace. He groans, but goes about his normal routine. 'If they sent me another letter, maybe they'll send more tomorrow.' he thinks, 'I'll get up early and wait until the mail comes, then hide the letter and sneak it upstairs later.'

Harry plans everything, and spends most of the day tinkering with one of the broken alarm clocks, and just manages to get it working around ten o'clock and slowly crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The alarm goes off at five in the morning. Harry quietly sneaks down the stairs, careful not to make a sound as he walks down the creaky steps, and slowly opens the door and sits on the doorstep. 'The mail gets here before uncle Vernon wakes up at six thirty, so I'll just wait here.' Harry smiles as he waits. At five thirty however, the door opens behind him.

Massive hands grab him around the middle and drag him to his feet. "Get inside NOW!" Vernon seethes as he throws Harry into the house. Less than five minutes later, Harry heard his uncle talking with the mailman and smiles when he hears that there are more letters.

'I'll hide and grab one when he isn't looking.' Harry smirks as he crouches behind one of the chairs. Those plans go up in smoke, literally, when Harry hears Vernon fiddling with a pocket lighter. Vernon laughs as he watches the letters burn on the doorstep.

Harry dejectedly walks back up the stairs, and pounds his pillow in frustration as he gets some more sleep.

The charms go off again as he sighs. "Minerva, inform the ministry that I need a muggle house connected to the floo network."

"Which house and for what reason?" she asks.

"Number four, privet drive, and because Harry Potter's relatives are not allowing him to get his letters." he answers, "Tomorrow, I will send hundreds of letters through the fireplace. Surely he should be able to get one of them."

"I would think so." she sighs as she steps out of the room.

Harry wakes even earlier the next day and hides himself along the side of the house. He waits hours for the mail to arrive, but it never does. Finally he realizes that it was Sunday. 'Tomorrow then.' he sighs and walks back into the house.

"How was your walk?" Vernon grins.

"Fine.". Harry mutters.

"Sunday truly is the best day of the week. Don't you agree?" he laughs.

"Why?" Dudley asks, "I thought you liked Fridays?"

"Because there isn't any mail on Sundays." Harry glares.

"Exactly!" Vernon smiles, "Which means no letters!"

His Speech was ended early when the fire place glowed green and letters began flying into the room. All of them were addressed the same way.

Harry James Potter

The smallest bedroom

Number Four Privet Drive

Surrey

Harry grabs one of the letters, and tries to escape, but Vernon grabs him by the shirt, along with Dudley, and drags them out of the room, ripping the letters from their hands.

"We're leaving!" he sneers, slamming the door behind him. Harry sighs as he looks at his hand. As the adrenaline rush faded, Harry noticed that he'd cut his finger. He watched in amazement as the cut healed right before his eyes.

Vernon shoved both of the children out of the house and threw them into the backseat of the car, "Don't move!" he shouted and slammed the door, running back into the house. Minutes later, he and petunia returned carrying heavy bags.

After stowing them into the trunk, both adults sat in the front seat and neither answered their questions about where they were going. Harry sighed as they drove away, looking in to the kitchen window at the mass of letters piled against the wall.

"Did it work?" McGonagall asks,

"No." Dumbledore mutters, "It would seem that I gave Vernon too little credit. I'd expected him to try and block the letters, but instead he removed Harry from the room. And to make matters worse, he's decided to try and run."

"Surely he can't escape?" she sighs.

"Of course not, but we have a serious problem." he answers.

"What?"

"Harry requires a medical procedure every week to stay healthy, but he can't do that on the run." Dumbledore replies.

"How dangerous?" she asks.

"If he doesn't have it, within a week after missing it he'll fall into a coma." Dumbledore says, "Much longer after that and his life could be in danger."

"What will we do?" she gasps.

"Fetch Poppy. I'll need her help." he says.

Harry looked out the window, sighing heavily. They'd been driving since the day before, stopping only to refuel the car. Harry had fallen asleep several times, but always woke before long. More importantly, he started feeling weaker, like he always did in between transfusions.

Vernon finally stopped the car at a rather large hotel. "This should do." he smiles, "Even if they follow us, they'll never find out which room we're in."

Harry had to agree. There had to be over two hundred rooms in that hotel. Harry got out of the car and stretched. Vernon ushered them into the hotel while he placed the luggage on the luggage cart.

Harry placed his hands in his pocket and found Dr. Pompfrey's card. 'Should I call her?' he wondered, 'What if I can't get my transfusion?'

"Let's go!" Vernon said happily. He took them to the elevator and pressed the five. After it had reached the floor, he got out and changed elevators, this time going down to the third floor, "That should fool them." he grinned and led them to room three twenty.

Harry steps into the two bedded hotel room, and sighs as uncle Vernon placed his things on the couch. "Boy!" Vernon smiles "Go and get some ice."

Harry grabs the bucket and walks down the hall to the ice machine.

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?" one of the hotel staff asked from the elevator.

"Yeah," Harry answers, turning towards him.

"We've got about a hundred letters down at the desk." he smiles, "Shall I bring them up?"

Harry can hardly believe his ears. "I'll come down and get them in a minut-" he starts before Vernon stomps out of the room.

"What are you blabbering about?!" he asks.

"Sir, we have almost a hundred letters addressed to your son-" the staff says.

"Burn them all!" Vernon shouts, "And don't disturb my family!" he pulls Harry back into the room, locking it behind him.

"What's wrong Vernon?" petunia asks.

"They found us already," he shudders, "Were leaving in the morning."

Harry lays awake throughout the night, and finally after everyone is asleep, Harry creeps to the phone and dials the phone number on the card.

It rings twice before she picks up the phone.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Dr. Pompfrey, sorry to bother you so late." Harry whispers.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"My uncle went off the deep end and decided to uproot the family." Harry mutters, "And I seriously doubt that I'll be able to make it to my usual appointment."

"Will you be alright? And what could make him do that?" she says quietly.

"I've been getting letters that he doesn't want me to see. They've just kept coming and he's had enough." Harry sighs, "I don't know if I'll be alright. I'm already getting weak, and sleeping isn't helping."

"Harry, just remain calm," she says, "I'll have a friend of mine pick you up before long. Just try and stay where you are, and if you leave, try and call me again."

"Alight." he whispers as Vernon stirs beside him, "I've got to go, my uncle is waking up."

"Be safe." she says as he hangs up the phone and sneaks back to the couch.

"Albus!" Pompfrey shouts, barging into the headmasters study.

He jumped awake and turned towards her, "What happened, Poppy?"

"Harry just called me." she answers, "He's scared, and he needs help."

"I will send Hagrid to him tomorrow." he nods.

"I'm going too." she says firmly, "He'll need help, and he trusts me."

"Hurry up, boy!" Vernon shouts. Harry groans, dragging all of uncle Vernon's luggage. Normally it wouldn't have been that big of a problem, but he'd been feeling weak since he woke up.

"I'd be done by now if you actually let me use the luggage cart." Harry glares.

"Too bad." petunia spits, "Dudley wanted to get some sleep, so we're using the cart with him."

"I didn't know it could carry such weight." Harry mutters under his breath.

"Say something?" Vernon shouts.

"No, uncle Vernon." Harry murmurs, dragging the luggage over to Vernon's car.

"I should think not." he smiles, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get it in the car!"

Harry groans again, but lifts the luggage into the trunk. Afterwards, he stumbles into the backseat and promptly fell asleep, his conversation with Dr. Pompfrey forgotten.

Madam Pompfrey walked into the hotel accompanied by Rubeus Hagrid, and rung the bell at the counter.

"How can we help you?" the receptionist asks timidly.

"I'm looking Vernon Dursley." She tells him.

"Mr. Dursley checked out two hours ago." he says, looking up from the computer.

"Do you know where he went?" she glares.

"I don't know." he stutters.

A simple legilimency probe said otherwise, "Don't lie to me." she glares dangerously, "I'll ask one more time. Where are they?"

He looks in every direction, looking for help, but eventually he sighs, "He was asking about someplace he could lay low for a while. Said that some bad folks were looking for him."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him at there was a guy renting out a shack along the coast." he gulps, "You aren't the folks he was talking about, are you?"

"No. We're the good guys." she says, turning and walking out of the hotel.

That night, Vernon pulled up to a small building and left them while he went inside. Twenty minutes later, he returns with a long paper wrapped package. "Let's go!" he smiles, "We'll be taking a little ride."

Harry groaned weakly, and climbs out of the car. Dudley throws a fit, but is quickly silenced by Vernon's glare. Harry is forced to lug the luggage through the rain, down to the dock.

"About five miles out, there is an island with a shack that I've rented from the nice man at the lodge." Vernon says, placing the luggage in the boat, "He even let us use his boat!"

"Daddy, is there TV there?" Dudley mutters.

"Of course not!" he laughs, "And that's the brilliance of it! If we can't even get electricity, they'll never find us!"

Harry silently curses as he steps into the boat. If there wasn't any electricity, he wouldn't be able to call Dr. Pompfrey. 'I've just got to hope that Uncle Vernon goes home before I die...' he thinks as Vernon starts the boat.

"Any sign of them?" Pompfrey asks the man behind the counter as she hands him a picture of the Dursleys.

"Yeah, he was here." the man says in boredom, "Rented the shack in the bay about an hour ago. You gonna pay me?"

Pompfrey sneers and tosses him a fifty pound note.

"Ow'd it go?" Hagrid asks her.

"He's in the bay." Pompfrey replies, "That's his car, so he won't be leaving." with a wave of her wand, the tires were slashed to ribbons.

At the dock, she conjures a small boat and the two step aboard, "Keep your eyes open. Let me know if you see an island."

After ten minutes, they pull onto the rickety dock on the island. She strides up to the door and knocks.

"Dad?" the red haired girl asks, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Priscilla." Snape smirks, "I had a pile of paperwork I needed to get done before start of term."

"Need me to watch your potions?" she smiles.

"No need." he laughs, "The only potion I have brewing won't be finished until next week. Get some sleep."

"Yes dad." she pouts, walking back up the stairs.

"Priscilla." he stops her, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Dad." she smiles brightly as she goes back up the stairs.

* * *

So, Next time, Harry gets his letter. Hopefully, it'll be up quicker this time. I probably wouldn't have updated it, if **Someone **(And you know who you are) hadn't pestered me about it, so thanks mystery dude.


End file.
